


Uncommon Encounters

by shanachie



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: This unique force can face any natural force and apparently any unnatural force also.





	Uncommon Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try something new this year and joined the Spook Me comm. It was a lot of fun. I didn't get more than my creature into the story and I'm not sure it's actually spooky, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Special thanks to its_not_my_fault, who read this without knowing the fandom and helping me out with this.

Dalton shuffled through their home base, headed towards the computer which was beeping insistently. In the back of his mind, he noted that Jazz and Amir and McG were gathered around the table with Preach standing off to the side. One of these days he’d figure out why they always seemed to have these discussions at o’dark thirty instead of sleeping like sane people. He’d been ignoring their chatter, attempting to sleep, until the alert went off. “Yes, Director,” he greeted Patricia when he activated the link.

“Hello, Dalton. Sorry to wake you.”

“No worries. My team is having a problem with what hours they should be sleeping,” Dalton replied, throwing a look over his shoulder to see the offended looks from his team. “What’s going on?” As he spoke, he reached for a shirt, pulling it over his head and tugging it into place.

“We’ve got a situation in Romania,” Patricia replied.

“That’s… vague,” Dalton told her.

“Our information is vague,” she replied. “I know we normally give you more background. At the moment our people there are sending much information out. But I’d like you to get boots on the ground as soon as possible because the little information we _are_ getting out isn’t good.”

Dalton nodded in response. “We can be in the air in less than an hour.”

“Hannah will forward you all the information we do have.”

“Yes, ma’am.” As the screen clicked off, Dalton turned to the team who’d been pretending not to listen. “Since we don’t have much information, let’s be prepared for anything.”

“It’s not like the Director to give us such vague instructions,” Amir commented.

Preach had retrieved a tablet as Dalton was wrapping up the conversation, now he flipped through the information. “There really isn’t a whole lot of information to give us. Or even pictures.” He turned the tablet as if trying to decipher what was in front of him. “Understandable pictures.”

“Study it on the flight and fill us in,” Dalton ordered. “Let’s pack and go. I want us ready to fly in twenty minutes.”

The team scattered, heading for go bags and the gun cage. It was actually less than twenty minutes before they were all running for the transport; bags banging against their legs as they moved. Each of them carried at least two bags, a small go bag with a couple of changes of clothes and a larger bag full of weapons. Preach was trying to coax more information out of the tablet as they moved. Everyone but Dalton and Amir carried a third bag. Preach’s held some extra communication gear while Jazz’s help her sniper rifle. McG’s was a well-stocked medical kit.

Dalton guided Preach onto the plane and nudged him towards a seat. As the rest of the team settled into their own places, Preach asked, “Where did the Director say she was sending us?”

“Romania,” Dalton supplied.

“From this map, it looks more like Transylvania,” Preach replied.

“Transylvania?” McG questioned. “As in Dracula? Vlad the Impaler? That Transylvania?”

“I didn’t think Transylvania actually existed,” Jazz commented.

“It’s not its own country anymore,” Amir commented, “but the land around the Carpathian Mountains in Romania is still known as Transylvania.”

At the same time the whole team turned to stare at Amir. “ _Why_ do you know that?” McG demanded.

Amir looked confused. “Doesn’t everyone know that?”

“No, the average person does _not_ know that,” Jazz answered.

For a few minutes, the team bickered back and forth before Dalton finally whistled for their attention. They settled down quickly, turning their attention to their team leader. “What’s up, Top?” Preach asked.

“Table this discussion,” Dalton ordered before turning to Preach. “What information _do_ we have?”

“A platoon was attacked approximately seven hours ago,” Preach answered. “Of the twenty in the platoon, only seven made it back to base. Four of those seven were visibly injured, but still ambulatory.”

“What were their injuries?” McG asked.

“Lacerations, bruises, a broken arm, nothing major,” Preach answered. “One did report puncture wounds in his neck. When that was reported, the other six were searched and five of them were found with various punctures.”

“That’s… odd, but not too far out of the norm,” McG responded. “No bullet wounds?”

“No bullet wounds,” Preach confirmed. “And the lacerations were not caused by knives.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Did any of the soldiers say what _had_ caused the wounds?” McG asked.

“That’s where the lack of information comes in.” Preach tilted the tablet. “It’s just a lot of nothing. The report makes no sense.”

“Well, it’s a little more than we had,” Dalton commented. “We’ll be on the ground soon so I suggest everyone grab an hour of shut-eye so we’re not dragging.”

At his direction, the team settled back, readjusting their positions so they were more comfortable and preparing to sleep. Jazz and McG stuck earbuds in their ears, but the rest of them simply closed their eyes. Within moments, the entire team was asleep.

 

 

Dalton jolted awake as the plane touched down. Opening his eyes, he did a quick check on the rest of the team. The others were waking up, stretching and pulling their gear towards them. As the plane coasted to a stop, they got to their feet, shouldering their bags. “Where are we headed, Top?” Amir asked.

“Preach?” Dalton questioned.

“Our contact’s name is Owens,” Preach responded.

Dalton nodded sharply in response before heading off the plane. They didn’t normally have contact with the troops on the ground, but right now they needed any information the men could give them. At the base of the ramp, a corporal drew up crisply as the team disembarked. “Sir, this way.”

“Preach, get us in touch with Control,” Dalton ordered. “I want any up to date info. Everyone, be ready to head out ASAP.”

Leaving his bag with the team, Dalton followed the corporal into a nearby building. Drawing up short at the sight of all the brass inside, Dalton looked around for their contact.

A man separated himself from the group, moving to where Dalton stood. He waved off the salute Dalton started, saying, “I would imagine you don’t stand much on ceremony.”

“No, sir. And we’re eager to get into the field,” Dalton answered.

“I won’t keep you then. Good hunting and good luck. These things… these creatures killed a lot of good men. And we’d like payback.” He motioned towards the door. “I’m sorry to say we’ve got now new information.”

“We’ll do our best to get your payback. With permission, we’ll head out.” When the man indicated he could leave, Dalton about-faced. Heading back outside, Dalton said, “Director?” as his comm crackled to life.

“Dalton, good to hear your voice,” Patricia answered. “We see you on the ground.”

“We’ve got transport,” Dalton informed her, having noticed the team loading their gear into an all-terrain _something_. “And we’re heading out.”

“Stay in contact,” she directed. “And, Dalton? Be careful.”

“You know me, ma’am,” Dalton replied. “Careful as a nun in church on Sunday.”

There was a sound that might be called a laugh from anyone else from the other end. “I’m not sure that’s a comfort,” she told him.

“We’ll do our best,” he promised. “We’ll contact you when we have news.”

Signing off, Dalton climbed into the vehicle. “Head out,” he instructed.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but Preach got the vehicle moving and headed out of the compound. “It’s going to get dark soon,” Amir commented as they bounced over the terrain.

“Afraid of the dark?” McG teased.

“من لا يخاف الظلام فهو أحمق,” Amri responded.

The members of the team that spoke Arabic laughed, as McG protested and tried to get someone to tell him what Amir had said. For a little while, they rode, the joking and comradery carrying them through the forest.

“Spotter,” Jazz’s sharp command broke through their banter.

The group was instantly on alert, the men freezing and beginning to look around as Jazz got to her feet and braced herself with her sniper rifle. “Call it out,” Dalton ordered.

“Clear,” Amir called.

“Clear,” Preach followed a moment later.

“Cl..” Dalton started. “Wait. I have movement.” A flutter of leaves had caught his eye, just barely describable in the quickly falling dark.

Jazz swung herself around, positioning herself so she could see the direction Dalton was looking in. Everyone except McG followed suit, turning as best as they could to look in the same direction. “I don’t see…” Amir started. “Wait. There. Three o’clock.”

“No. Five o’clock,” Preach corrected.

“How did it move that fucking fast?” Dalton demanded.

“Ten o’clock high!” McG shouted, slamming on the brakes.

Jazz jolted forward; Preach and Dalton grabbing for her legs so she didn’t take a tumble. “What is that?” Preach asked.

“رعب,”Amir breathed.

“What?” rang out from multiple voices; some of them were asking for a translation while the ones that understood were making sure they heard correctly.

“Vampire,” Amir translated.

“There’s no such thing,” McG protested, even as Jazz tried to track the moving target.

“Whatever it is; it’s moving too fast for me to get a bead on it,” Jazz informed the team. “I’m switching to my NVG.” There was a pause as everyone fumbled in turn for their glasses, at least two people always keeping watch while the others put the goggles on. Although it would cut down on their vision, it would light up the forest which was now quite dark.

Immediately they scanned the surrounding area again, looking for any sign of whatever had attacked the platoon.

“Jazz.” Dalton’s voice held a note of warning when nothing further seemed to be forthcoming.

“I don’t know, Top.” The sniper’s frustration was clear.

“Preach, contact Control and see if there are any heat signatures in the forest,” Dalton ordered.

“The only heat signatures we’re registering is the team,” Patricia informed him a moment later. “And some animals. Is everything all right?”

“It appears to be,” Dalton answered as Jazz screamed.

“Dalton?” Patricia demanded.

“Preach!” Dalton yelled for the bigger man to grab Jazz, keeping her from being pulled out of the vehicle. Amir stood up, pulling his knife free and slashing at the man… creature… thing trying to pull Jazz free.

Blood splattered across the five of them, strangely cold where it touched them. Hissing, the creature reared back, but didn’t completely release Jazz. Reaching up, McG grabbed its arm, twisting until there was a crack, the bone snapping beneath his hand. Now it screamed and even through the distorted view of the NVGs, the team could see the fangs.

“Heart! Heart!” Amir shouted.

Jazz got her own knife free and brought it up, sliding it neatly into the thing’s heart. All of them breathed a sigh of relief as it toppled off the vehicle.

As they attempted to regroup, they became aware of Patricia calling for a sitrep. “We’re fine, Control,” Dalton said. “Target is down.”

“You think that’s the only one?” Preach asked.

“I’d hate to think there are more of those things,” Dalton replied. “But if one did that much damage, how did we just take it out?”

“Might I suggest we come back in daylight to search?” Amir asked.

“That sounds like a plan,” Dalton agreed. “Control? We’re going to head back to the base and regroup for the morning. I’m not in any mood to face another one of those things awake.”

“That sounds like a plan, Dalton. We’ll see what else we can dig up.”

The team quickly rearranged places without exiting the vehicle so McG could examine Jazz and Amir as they drove back to base. They’d grab a couple hours of rest and head out at first light to take care of any more of the creatures they found. Dalton refused to consider that they were actually going on a vampire hunt. It was just too Van Helsing for his brain to grasp.

 

Arabic translations via Mango  
من لا يخاف الظلام فهو أحمق: He who does not fear the dark is a fool.   
رعب: vampire  
NVG—Night vision goggles


End file.
